Moonlight Shadow
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: El sacrificio de tres pilotos gundam para mantener la paz del espacio, y una declaracion de amor poco esperada... HXR DXE


_antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertencen, mas que los que yo haya invientado... ya saben lo demas n.n_

**Moonlight Shadow.**

_Moonlight_

_Moonlight_

_Moonlight_

_Moonlight Shadow_

La estaban buscando, pues era un punto clave en la guerra; por eso Hanna había sido asignada por su propio hermano para protegerla, ya que éste se encontraría en el campo de batalla. Se sentía tranquila al lado de la chica, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Heero.

Se encontraban en una residencia de la familia Winner en la tierra; creían que allí no los encontrarían, pero Alex era muy astuto. Claro, era como los pilotos de los Gundam, todo un perfecto New Type. No tardaron en rodear la mansión con los nuevos Mobile Suits amenazando con la destrucción de las colonias espaciales si no entregaban a la viceministro.

Creo que debo entregarme. –Relena le dice a Hanna. –El destino de las colonias dependen de esta decisión.

No.

¿No? –La mira con sorpresa. –Dime¿acaso no comprendes la gravedad de la situación?

No lo harán.

Relena mira a la chica de ojos azul rey recargada en la pared muy relajada y con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué quieres decir, Hanna?

Han peleado por las colonias espaciales. No creo que destruyan eso por lo que han comenzado la guerra por un ser humano capaz de promover toda una revolución. –Abre los ojos. –En realidad lo que desean es imitar una táctica utilizada anteriormente por Romefeller, quieren utilizarte para convencer a la gente de que están en lo correcto.

¿Entonces?

Solo nos queda esperar. Me dijo que estaría aquí en cualquier momento.

¿Aquí¿Quién¿Heero?

Hanna se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. La viceministro la mira con nerviosismo.

Heero…

Los soldados abordaron la residencia en seguida en busca de la viceministro, al mismo tiempo que Heero y Duo se infiltraban también. Al darse cuenta de que los soldados estaban dentro, Hanna tomó de la mano a Relena y la sacó de la habitación sigilosamente; en su otra mano llevaba un arma, preparada para cualquier cosa.

¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que pasa?

Están aquí. Debo sacarte antes de que nos encuentren.

_The last that ever she saw him_

_Carried away by the Moonlight Shadow_

_He passed on worried and warning_

_Carried away by the Moonlight Shadow_

En el momento en que Hanna y Relena se dirigen a la salida a toda velocidad, Heero y Duo pasan por en frente de ellas y frenan al instante. La chica de ojos violeta lo mira sorprendida y emocionada, no puede evitar sonreír.

Heero. –Exclama levemente.

¿Aun no han salido? –Heero exclama con la voz temblorosa.

Todo está rodeado, dudo mucho que salgamos ilesos. –Duo completa. –Lo más probable es que vayamos a morir aquí al intentar sacar a la señorita.

Para eso hemos sido entrenados. –Hanna les responde fríamente.

Relena observa por la ventana la luna llena, cuya luz cubre a los soldados que intentaban protegerla.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night_

_Far away at the otherside_

_He was caught in the middle of a deseperate fight_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

Los soldados encontraron a los jóvenes y comenzaron a dispararles; en seguida, los tres pegan contra la pared a Relena y les responden los disparos.

Iré a buscar a Quatre, él tiene el comando para apagar el sistema de los Mobile Dolls. –Duo exclama mientras dispara a los soldados.

¿Crees que sigue aquí? –Heero le pregunta cubriendo a Relena.

Por supuesto.

No pasarás… -Observa a los soldados.

Yo iré con él. –Eli se para al lado de Duo.

Relena observa a los dos jóvenes alejarse a pesar de las balas; mira por la ventana, todo era tan pacífico afuera, mientras que dentro era todo un conflicto.

Relena. –Heero dispara a los soldados al tiempo que la cubre con su cuerpo. –Esto va a ser difícil, hasta que los soldados se retiren tendremos que estar aquí.

Pero Heero…

_The trees that whisped in the evening_

_Carried away by the Moonlight Shadow _

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_

_Carried away by the Moonlight Shadow_

Heero se da cuenta de que no tiene salida; comienza a retroceder con Relena hasta una puerta electrónica. Desesperado, abre la puerta y pone a la chica dentro de ella.

Relena, tienes que esperarme aquí. No tardaré demasiado.

¿Cómo se te ocurre que te dejaré allí con esos soldados? Tu misión es protegerme, Heero.

Precisamente, por eso es que quiero que te quedes aquí.

¡Heero!

Confía en mí.

Al tiempo, empujó a Relena dentro y cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que la puerta se cerrara por fuera (Lock). La viceministro se quedó en shock unos segundos, pero en seguida se levantó e intentó abrir la puerta; todo era inútil, Heero la había cerrado por fuera. Comenzó a golpearla, pero se desplomó sobre ella sabiendo que no se abriría.

_All she saw was a silhourette of a gun_

_Far away at the otherside_

_He was shot six times by a man on the run_

_And she couldn't find how to push through._

A través de la puerta, Relena pudo escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado; se percató de que los soldados habían dado vuelta y que disparaban a Heero. De repente, hubo un silencio. Unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta de ella.

Heero Yuy. Por fin nos conocemos. –La voz de Alex se escuchó. –Será mejor que nos entregues a la señorita Darlian, si no quieres morir en este instante.

Prefiero morir. Ella es la única que puede traer la paz de nuevo.

Entonces, adiós.

Relena escuchó horrorizada seis disparos, y un cuerpo que caía pegado a la puerta; estaba a punto de gritar, pero entonces el esfuerzo de Heero por protegerla sería en vano. Pensó, quizá, que había sido alguien más, quería convencerse de que no era su protector el que había caído herido –o muerto- al otro lado de la puerta. Los pasos se alejaron.

Otros pasos se acercaron lentamente a la puerta. La chica de ojos violeta se quedó quieta, pensando que era otro soldado que venía a buscarla, o quizá buscar a Heero; pero lo que escuchó fue un arma que cayó al suelo, y alguien que se dejaba caer de rodillas junto a la puerta.

Li… no…

Era una voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento. Su pesadilla era cierta, por más que luchaba por despertar; no podía creer que él, a pesar de que había estado tanto tiempo con ella, la dejara de esa manera, no era justo. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Al otro lado de la puerta

Estaba toda manchada de sangre, Duo se había sacrificado para que ella pudiese escapar; estaba cansada de ver esa masacre, quería, por primera vez, que todo terminara. Pero él estaba allí, tendido al lado de una puerta; su sangre cubría todo el suelo, seis disparos eran demasiados para que alguien sobreviviera.

Al verlo allí, inerte, Hanna deseó también morir en ese instante. No podía soportarlo, había visto morir a Duo en sus brazos, por una acción que no entendía, por dos palabras que había olvidado, y ahora, su hermano, que había muerto tiempo atrás y resucitado del cielo, estaba regresando a la oscuridad que la había cubierto durante tantos años. Sostuvo el cuerpo de Heero entre sus brazos, en ese momento había dejado de ser un soldado, al fin había podido sacar lo que Howard había oprimido en su corazón; sus ojos en seguida se llenaron de lágrimas.

Observó que, antes de caer, su hermano había intentado abrir una puerta cerrada, pues había manchas de sangre en el interruptor; se incorporó, recargando al piloto en la pared, y abrió la puerta.

_I stay, I pray_

_I see you in heaven far away_

_I stay, I pray_

_I see you in heaven one day._

Relena la miró. Estaba bañada en sangre, y había lágrimas en sus ojos.

¡Dime que no es cierto! –Relena le gritó histérica.

La joven solo la miró. La viceministro se arrojó a ella abrazándola, mientras sollozaba con fuerza; Hanna no pudo hacer más que abrazarla, mientras sus lágrimas corrían en silencio.

Tres de los cinco pilotos de los Gundam habían sido asesinados, sus nombres eran: Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy. Era un acontecimiento que nadie se esperaba, pero al final la guerra había concluido.

A qué precio. –Milliardo Peacekraft exclama levemente.

Él, Relena y Noin se encontraban frente a las tumbas de los pilotos Gundam que habían muerto en el campo de batalla; ninguno de los tres aun creía que en realidad habían muerto.

Es el precio de la guerra. –Noin le contesta. –Lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es recordar la valentía y la fuerza que tuvieron en esta guerra, para poder traernos la paz que tanto anhelábamos.

Dos personajes miran a lo lejos la escena.

¿Crees que haya sido lo correcto? –Hanna pregunta a su compañero.

Lo es. –Wufei se muestra como el otro personaje. –Así todo será más fácil.

Tal vez. Pero nunca podré preguntarle lo que quiso decirme en ese momento.

¿Te refieres a Duo?

Si.

Y¿por qué no se lo preguntas?

¿Qué? –Hanna lo mira asustada.

_Four am In the morning_

_Carried away by the Moonligh Shadow_

_I watched your vision forming_

_Carried away by the Moonlight Shadow._

Eran las 4:00am. No podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que se había puesto a leer un libro de diplomacia; no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido, a pesar de que habían pasado ya 4 meses del incidente.

Relena miró a la ventana; creyó que ya era hora de que aceptara la realidad, o se iba a volver loca. La puerta de vidrio que dirigía al balcón estaba abierta, y las cortinas ondeaban con la brisa de la madrugada; de pronto, una sombra apareció entre las cortinas, lo que llenó de temor a la joven. En un parpadeo desapareció, o algo así; era una silueta delgada, la de un varón, parada en frente de su puerta. Entonces comenzó a convencerse de que en realidad se estaba volviendo loca.

Se recostó en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero esa visión volvió a aparecer en frente de su ventana. Se armó de valor, y se levantó de la cama, creyendo que así se despejaría su mente; pero entre más se acercaba, más nítida era la figura. Podía ver el chaleco azul marino, el pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color, un poco más claro, y la camisa verde, el cabello castaño oscuro… no podía creerlo, estaba teniendo una visión de él. Al quitar con su mano levemente la cortina, se dio cuenta que en realidad era él, de espaldas a la puerta, recargado en el barandal del balcón.

_A star was flying in the silvery night_

_Far away at the otherside_

_Will you come to talk to me This night?_

_And she couldn't find how to push through._

Heero. –Relena se animó a hablarle.

En el instante que el chico giró para verla, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, justamente por encima de él; le pareció la visión más hermosa que haya tenido, si es que ya había tenido. Estaba sonrojada, pensaba que había venido del cielo, pero no veía las alas; aun así, su figura resaltaba con el cielo oscuro, la luz de la luna lo cubría totalmente.

¿Has venido a hablar conmigo esta noche? –Volvió a decirle.

El joven sonrió. Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír así, tan dulcemente; no quería que se marchara, se acercó más a él lentamente, mientras el chico la seguía mirando en su lugar, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Heero, no me dejes sola.

Eso nunca.

Se sintió contenta de que su alucinación le hubiese contestado, había extrañado el escuchar su voz.

Pero, sé que después de esta noche no te veré más.

Probablemente.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Cuatro meses es mucho tiempo¿cierto?

No comprendo.

Ahora fui a visitar mi tumba. Nadie me reconoció. Heero Yuy está muerto.

Fuiste asesinado.

Aparentemente.

Heero…

_I stay, I pray_

_I see you in heaven far away_

_I stay, I pray_

_I see you in heaven one day._

Su voz se había quebrado, sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas, recordando el cuerpo que yacía recargado en la pared, cubierto de sangre por los disparos; caminó hacia el frente y se dejo caer sobre él. Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo cálido de su acompañante la atrapó, y la abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiese soltarla jamás. Fue entonces cuando comprendió todo.

Todo fue… un engaño… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Heero? –Ella levantó la vista aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Debía ser así. Habría más credibilidad.

Entonces, si te quedarás conmigo. –Sonrió complacida.

Te prometí que te protegería¿lo recuerdas?

El chico se separa de ella. Se sube al barandal del balcón y se deja caer al suelo (2 pisos de altura); Relena se asoma y mira a Heero caminando con tranquilidad hacia la salida.

¡Heero! –Le grita desde lejos. -¡Ai Shiteru!

El joven gira su cabeza sonrojado, sonríe y sigue su camino.

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five_

_The night was heavy and the air was alive_

_But she couldn't find how to push through_

_Carried away by a Moonlight Shadow_

_Far away at the otherside._

--------------- _Flash back_ ---------------

Hanna y Wufei se dirigieron a la colonia L4XC-21 después del funeral, donde Quatre los esperaba. La soldado se había quedado pensativa por las palabras que el piloto de Nataku le había dicho; al llegar a la residencia, Quatre les dice acerca de los planes que tenía.

Ni la tierra ni el espacio necesita a soldados como nosotros, por eso permaneceremos en el anonimato. –Quatre les explica. –De ser posible debemos cambiar de nombre y residencia.

Tú no puedes darte el lujo de hacer eso. –Wufei exclama.

Me refiero a los demás, por supuesto. Claro que… no necesitan demasiado.

¿Qué era lo que rubio quería decir con los demás? Hanna lo mira detenidamente con mirada neutral; el piloto del Sandrock solo le sonrió.

¿Hay algo que no me han dicho? –Pregunta Hanna con su seriedad típica.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la tierra…?

Tocan la puerta; ella mira hacía atrás, solo para quedarse impactada: su hermano y Trowa pasan, vendados por las heridas recientes, pero están allí. Le da mucha emoción saber que su hermano está vivo, pero al mismo tiempo coraje; se levanta del sillón y se para frente a Heero con mirada seria. Acto y seguido, le da tremendo golpe en el rostro mientras comienza a llorar.

Vaya recibimiento. –Trowa exclama al ver el espectáculo.

Lamento no habértelo dicho. –Heero tan solo dice, llevando su mano a su rostro.

Ella no contesta nada, su rostro está lleno de furia; se deja caer al suelo, derrotada, mientras las lágrimas recorren su rostro. Al piloto del Wing le asombra ver q su hermana está llorando, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la miraba llorar de esa forma; se arrodilló a un lado de ella y la abrazó suavemente.

¿También Duo está vivo? –Hanna le pregunta levemente.

Si.

¿Dónde está?

Regresó a la colonia L2.

Hanna había escapado; se encontraba en la colonia. Sabía perfectamente el lugar donde estaba él. Al llegar tocó la puerta, recargándose un poco el ella. La sorpresa del joven al verla parada frente a su puerta fue evidente.

¿Qué… haces aquí, Hanna? –Duo le cuestiona con seriedad.

Solo… vine a preguntarte algo. –Hanna trata de calmarse, le emocionaba verle con vida también.

Todo fue un plan para hacer creer que los pilotos de los Gundam estaban muertos, así ya no habrá una excusa evidente para comenzar otra guerra… ¿quieres pasar?

No, será rápido. Solo quería preguntarte qué significaban todas esas palabras que me dijiste…

Duo la jala dentro y cierra la puerta tras él. La chica lo mira neutral.

Eli… -El joven de ojos azules la mira sarcástico.

"Lo hice… porque te amo". –Ella repitió. –Dime qué quiere decir.

En realidad no hay mucho que explicar. Creo que tú comprendes lo que quise decir.

He olvidado lo que es amar. Soy un soldado.

Ya no lo eres. –El chico se acerca a ella con una sonrisa y la abraza. –Ahora eres un humano común, como todos. Los soldados ya no son necesarios.

Pero…

Ya no somos necesarios, mi querida Eli.

Dicho esto, el chico levantó el rostro de ella y besó sus labios suavemente.

--------------- _Fin del Flash Back_ ---------------

_La última vez que ella lo vio_

_Llevado por la sombra de luz de luna_

_Pasó preocupado y alarmado_

_Llevado por la sombra de luz de luna._

_Perdido en un dilema ese sábado en la noche_

_Lejos en el otro lado_

_Él cayó en medio de una desesperada pelea_

_Y ella no pudo encontrar cómo abrirse paso._

_Los árboles que susurran en la noche_

_Llevados por la sombra de luz de luna_

_Cantan una canción de dolor y pena_

_Llevados por la sombra de luz de luna._

_Lo único que ella vio fue la silueta de un arma_

_Lejos en el otro lado_

_Él fue herido seis veces por el hombre en el camino_

_Y ella no pudo encontrar como abrirse paso._

_Yo estoy, yo rezo_

_Yo te veo en el cielo lejano_

_Yo estoy, yo rezo_

_Yo te veo en el cielo un día._

_4am en la madrugada_

_Llevada por la sombra de luz de luna_

_Veo tu visión formándose_

_Llevada por la sombra de luz de luna_

_Una estrella estaba volando en la noche plateada_

_Lejos en el otro lado_

_¿Vendrás a hablar conmigo esta noche?_

_Y ella no pudo encontrar como abrirse paso._

_Yo estoy, yo rezo_

_Yo te veo en el cielo lejano_

_Yo estoy, yo rezo_

_Yo te veo en el cielo un día._

_Cayó en medio de ciento cinco_

_La noche era pesada y el aire estaba vivo_

_Pero ella no pudo encontrar como abrirse paso_

_Llevada por la sombra de luz de luna_

_Lejos en el otro lado._

**La cancion se llama Moonlight Shadow, es de DJ Mystik.**


End file.
